1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an optical demultiplexer.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
In optical communication systems, optical demultiplexers that output each wavelength from signal light wavelengths of which are multiplexed are used (e.g. see Patent Literature 1). In the optical demultiplexer of Patent Literature 1, light subjected to multiple reflection by a multiple reflector is separated by a plurality of filters having different transmission bands. By receiving this separated light by a light-receiving element, signal light wavelengths of which are multiplexed is received.